My Rose
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: All thanks to Neville’s potion gone wrong, Hermione is sent back 55 years. She will meet the boy who has been after Harry half of his life…


Title: My Rose  
  
Censor: PG-13  
  
Summery: All thanks to Neville's potion gone wrong, Hermione is sent back 55 years. She will meet the boy who has been after Harry half of his life.  
  
Chapter 1: Neville's Potion  
  
It was Hermione's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. This was the year she had to take her N.E.W.T.s. Harry and Ron could not believe she was already studying. They knew that she would study, after all she is Hermione.  
  
It was breakfast. She had a few rashers of bacon while her nose was literally in a book. The title read 'Transfiguration 7'. Ron was staring at her in amazement.  
  
"Why are you staring at me? I'm only reading a book!"  
  
"I know, but you're on page 279 when we haven't even started on page 1 yet!" Ron gasped.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"You are 279 pages ahead of the class!"  
  
"It's always good to read a little ahead of the class! It is a studying method, you know!"  
  
"Hermione, who in the right mind would call that 'a little' ahead?"  
  
"Harry, I would. Now would you leave me alone I have to read!" McGonagall started to hand out the schedules for the day.  
  
"Damn! We have double potions this mourning with Slytherin!"  
  
"It can't be to bad. Snape will be sleepy so no points will be taken. Wait, no. He's always grumpy when he's ----- damn!" Harry realized. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes. Hermione looked at her watch and exclaimed:  
  
"Oh no! We've got to go! We only have twenty minutes to get there!"  
  
"Uh, Hermione. Wouldn't that mean we'd be about ten minutes early to Snape's class? We see enough of him as it is!"  
  
"Yes, but we might get there late and he probably wouldn't take points off for being early!"  
  
"Yeah, 'probably'. C'mon mate. Let's go." Harry, Ron, and Hermione rose and were the first to leave the Great Hall except for Snape. They ran down to the dungeons; it was colder and darker than ever. They saw billowing robes before them as they walked.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the reached Snape's classroom. Harry and Ron naturally sat next to each other. Hermione just took a random chair. They could see Snape's greasy head through his office window.  
  
One by one students arrived and took their seats. Nobody sat next to Hermione, but Neville had placed himself behind her.  
  
"Today we will be experimenting with Time Potions. Can anyone tell me what these are?" Only Hermione's hand shot up into the air. Snape glanced hopefully at Malfoy, trying to ignore her hand. He gave up and called on her:  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger"  
  
"Time Potions will send the drinker back into the past. When the potion touches any part of the body it will take its affect. One drop will send the user back at least one second. It is a very powerful potion."  
  
Snape's mouth was hanging open. None of his students had ever answered in such a brilliant way. He feared her intelligence might turn his feelings for her around.  
  
"Um... er ... five points off for being a God damn know-it-all!" Hermione had heard this coming from him before, she was stronger now and didn't start to cry like before. She just stared at him with her 'death glare'.  
  
He to would not surrender to her. He tried to keep himself from curling up into a little ball on the spot. Her gaze was melting right into him, which he thought was scary.  
  
"Get your ingredients," he tapped the board with his wand and a list appeared, "Get started!" every one jumped up at once to get their materials. Soon everyone was near finishing. Hermione was finished way before everyone else.  
  
"Now your potion should be a silvery blue color," Neville looked down at his own which was bubbling a reddish brown color. His hand shot up, knocking his potion down onto Hermione. She began to fade. Snape had a look of horror upon his face.  
  
"YOU IDOTIC BASTARD! YOU JUST SENT HER BACK ALMOST 50 YEARS AGO! MINERVA WILL HAVE MY HEAD FOR THIS! DETENTION AND."  
  
Hermione didn't hear the end of what he said for she had landed in a train compartment with someone with shiny dark brown hair. He looked up; Hermione noticed he was the hottest boy or man she had ever seen in her entire life. His skin smooth and pale, eyes bright green with a gleam of red in them. He was also reading 'Transfiguration 7'.  
  
"Oh, hello. Where did you come from? I've never seen you before. By the way, the name's Riddle, Tom Riddle. 


End file.
